Karezi short stories
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: This is just a collection of multiple homestuck one shots as the name suggests :D. Some of them will be collabs so hope you enjoy. There is some swearing due to Karkat as you can probably assume.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Like it says in the title these are just going to be multiple homestuck one shots. Yes some of them will be collabs**

 **All characters belong to the great lord known as Andrew Hussie**

 **So hope you enjoy this Karezi one shot which was a collaboration with JadedHarlings...Check out her tumblr for awesomeness**

* * *

 **Rainbow Drinkers**

He pulls me back by my shoulders so my head is in his lap. I can't actually see him because of the whole being blind thing but I still look at what I smell is up. Karkat takes my glasses just to mess with me but I don't try to get them back. I just smile. I reach my arms up and place them on his neck. I smell a small smile. He leans down and kisses me. He's not as angry as people make him out to be. He's actually really nice when we're alone or not with a lot of people. I pause and turn so I'm not upside down. I'm on top of him and my hand starts to slide up his shirt, like it was doing that all on it's own. I let out a small laugh but then pull it back and place it on his chest. After a while and after I accidentally made a very small cut on his lip with my tooth, I just lay there. My head on his chest, I can hear his heart beat. Just as I'm drifting off and I feel his fingers rubbing my head, Vriska bursts in, blue blood trickling down her neck. I jump up and Karkat quickly gives me my glasses from wherever he hides them. She screams.

"Karkat you're the leader! Go tell that dumb rainbow drinker she needs to stop!"

"Wh...what?"

"You heard me"

"Fine" and he gets up. Vriska follows him out. After a few seconds I get up and go after them.

 **Karkat POV**

I stand up and follow Vriska out of the room and down the hall. What I see is horrific.

I see her body. And that dreaded rainbow drinker looming over her. Drenched in her blood.

No. Not her. She was so sweet. And innocent. Dead. Lifeless.

"No, not her." It's barely a mumble but Terezi hears me. She moves closer and puts her head on my shoulder, holding my hands.

Nepeta. The sweet girl. Lived in her own little world. Roleplay and ships. Why her? She didn't deserve this. The world ends not with a bang but a whisper. For some reason this line comes back to me. Sooner or later all leaves must fall, some fall faster than others. My hands start shaking. Not her. Not her.

How dare she?

"You little..." Kanaya looks up, and she smiles. Showing off the blood. Mocking me.

"Why" Terezi speaks "Why would you do something like that?" Her voice is so soft. So delicate. Distraught. Broken. Terezi sounds broken.

"What did that poor girl ever do to you?" She pulls away from me. Her voice stronger, harsher.

"Kanaya."

"Is nobody worried about me?" It's Vriska.

"Shut the fuck up" Vriska starts to protest and I cut her off "That girl is dead. You are just slightly injured. Get over it. She is dead" Vriska storms out.

Terezi walks toward nepeta's cold body. I've never seen her like this. She sits down. She goes and takes Nepeta's head and lays it on her lap. She pets her. Just the way Nepeta closes nepeta's eyes. And now...it seems better. It almost looks like Nepeta is sleeping, taking a short nap. Maybe she'll wake up soon and demand to go outside even though she hates it out there.

 **Terezi POV**

Nepeta. My friend. Dead. All because of her. She's standing close to me, I can smell her. Standing and watching the show. I "look" toward her.

"Listen up you heartless piece of crap, I'm gonna cut your throat and listen to you bleed while I smell you die" She smirks.

"What you don't believe me?" I can't take it anymore. I run up to Kanaya and push her. She stumbles back.

"Go" My voice breaks.

"I just needed some blood. It's been too long since I tasted some" she scoffs

"Just...just go away" I can tell. I'm about to break down. Kanaya still stands there.

"GO" I can't have her see me like this.

"Terezi, are you-" Its Karkat.

"You too. Go. NOW" Kanaya runs out like the coward she is.

"OUT" Karkat slowly walks away. He looks back at me. I turn my back to him and sit down next to Nepeta. When I'm sure he is gone, the tears pour out.

"Nepeta, please wake up. Please, I want to play. Nepeta you promised we'd roleplay. Nepeta wake up, come on."

I feel arms around me. Karkat. No I don't want him to see me.

"Karkat, she won't listen to me" I sob. I turn and bury my face into his chest.

"Shhh it's okay"

"Karkat you're the leader! Tell her she has to wake up" He's patting my back

"It's okay Terezi. It's okay"

"Karkat. Do something. Please."

"I can't Terezi, you know that" He whispers into my hair.

"Karkitty"

"Hmm"

"She's gone"

"Yes darling….. she's gone" The tears have stopped pouring and are more of a trickle

"I don't want her gone"

"I don't either" There is a long moment of silence filled with more patting and shooshing.

"Can you bring her back?"

"No"

"For real?"

"Yes" I look up with a tear stained face and his soft lips kiss mine, ever so gently. That's when I feel myself relax. My shoulders are less tense and I feel a bit better.

And I stay there. I don't want to leave his embrace. I try to get as close to him as I can. I hold onto Karkat and he holds onto me. And we are both sitting there in each others comfort, drenched in my best friend's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I bring you yet another karezi one shot. This is a collab with both JadedHarlings and Hippocollecter, check out their tumblrs, Hippocollecter is actually working on a cronkri fic ;) if you want the link ask in the reviews or contact me in any other way you have.**

* * *

 **Datestuck**

 **John POV**

I log onto pesterchum and start a memo.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] began memo at 13: 12 -

EB: hey guys i was thinking and you know how the trolls havent really experienced human customs?

GG: yeah

TT: Yes

TG: what about it man

EB: well i was thinking what if we had like… like a school dance but not for school

EB: and everyone came and we had snacks and dave you can be the dj and jade and rose can do decorations and snacks and itll be great

EB: i already looked at places and found one we could rent

EB: ill send you guys the location and their website link later

GG: totally! that sounds really fun :D

TG: dude ill totally be the dj ill rock it

TT: That sounds quite intriguing and as Jade said, fun

GG: lets do it :)

TG: im gonna go get some music together right now

\- turntechGodhead [TG] left memo -

\- turntechGodhead [TG] joined memo -

TG: when were we doing this?

EB: uhh… how about this saturday

GG: sounds good :) ill start on snacks

TT: And I will start on decor as soon as possible

TG: alright. sounds good

\- turntechGodhead [TG] left memo -

\- gardenGnostic [GG] left memo -

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] left memo -

\- ectoBiologist [EB] closed memo -

 **Karkat POV**

I got an invite to dance from john. What the fuck is this about?

EB: oh and bring a date or a friend or something

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

EB: a dance.

CG: HUH

EB: have you never been to a dance

CG: OH LEMME JUST WALK OVER TO GAMZEE AND PLAN A WHOLE FUCKING DANCE.

CG: WELL HAVE CUPCAKES AND LETS THROW IN SOME CANDY AND UNICORNS OR SOME SHIT.

CG: WE HAVE ALL THE FUCKING TIME IN THE WORLD. ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO BE DOING

EB: okay so trolls aren't the dancing type?

CG: OH FOR JEGUS SAKE

EB: so will you come to the dance

CG: WHY NOT

EB: uhh is that a yes

CG: I MIGHT AS WELL

EB: huh, bring a date

EB: DATE.

\- ectobiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

A date? Oh… but how should I ask. Casualy? Or some creative way? I'll have to think about it. But it's two days from now! I'll have to think pretty quick…

* * *

After a day of thinking I just decide to ask her with a new scalemate. Why not. After I finally muster up the courage to actually knock on the door I do and the reply I get doesn't make me feel better.

"Just a sec!" I hear muffled through the door. I was hoping to get this over with and she makes me wait!? I hear running around and then all is silent. The door handle slowly turns and opens.

"Yes?" says the girl in the dragon cape and scalemate boxers. I laugh a bit.

"What were you doing?" I say, trying to hide the surprize behind me.

"Oh just playing around with my scalemates" she says, blushing a deep teal. "Do you… want to come in?" she asks.

"Sure" I reply, careful to hide the scalemate. I take a deep breath. "Well… I was wondering if maybe uh… well.." I look away. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. I take another deep breath and say

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" holding out the stuffed dragon. She covers her mouth in surprize. She takes the scalemate then just hugs me and with her head on my shoulder she says the best three letter word I could hear right now.

"Yes" I was so nervous she might say no. I'm not sure why, I just was. With her arms still around me she pulls back and looks at me. Well… "looks" at me. She's about to kiss me. I close my eyes and lean in. That's when she doesn't kiss me but licks me.

"GAH!" I yell pulling away. She laughs. She could be really romantic and stuff sometimes but the rest of the time she's just… her. I should've known better.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is All JAdedHarlings! She's amaze! Go Check out her tumblr!**

* * *

Ever since Karkat and I had started dating he had been hanging out here a lot more, but now that we're engaged he's been here almost all the time. He goes back to see his family about twice a month. I'm sure Washington is way better than Wisconsin though. It's getting to be summer and he's started going for a week at a time now, though. But he hasn't came back yet. I called him. He said he's staying for a while. His brother broke his foot. But that does sound like something Kankri would do. Then after Kanki is better he has to go on some vacation or something and has to do a lot of stuff there. It sounds like he's going to be gone most of the summer...

* * *

Two months. It's been two months so far. We've skyped and called and stuff but that's not the same at all. It's been really weird too. No one to hug when I come home. No one to talk to when I'm trying to fall asleep. It's been hard but I can live.

* * *

Man how much longer is he going to be gone!? I don't know how much longer I can handle this. Almost the fourth month. I sigh and sit down to start a Hobbit marathon. About half way into the movie I hear the front door being unlocked and someone walks in. I assume it's Latula stopping by so I don't bother getting up. I hear keys being set down on a table and... something rolling across the wood floor? I decide to pause the movie and get up to see what it is. I suddenly get a text from Eridan.  
"hey wwanna come ovver tonight to wwatch a movvie?" I figure why not and as I walk in and finish up and send my text I look up expecting to see Latula. But when I see who it is I almost drop my phone. I catch it, shove it in my hoodie pocket and run to his open arms and throw my own arms around him.  
"Karkat! I thought you weren't coming home for another week!" I cry. He laughs and says  
"You don't have to yell I'm right here" I haven't seen him in what feels like forever. He picks me up like a mother would pick up a child. I adjust my arms on his neck. I look him in the eyes and smile real wide. He presses his lips against mine and I smile again. I keep one hand around his neck and place the other on the back of his head. Now this is what I've been waiting for. Wow. I think this is what I missed the most. I feel the warm air from his exhale on my cheek. I wish this could last forever. I love Karkats kisses. They're always nice. But nothing can last forever. My phone buzzes in my pocket and interrupts " I say smiling. Karkat sets me down and I look at my phone. Sollux wants to hang out tomorrow. He always texts me at the worst times.

"1M NOT SUR3 1 M1GHT B3 BUSY TOMORROW" I reply.

"Alright. Sorry about that" I smile. I take his suitcase and take it to the room.  
"I started The Hobbit a bit ago you wanna watch it with me"  
"Yeah sure" Karkat replies. We sit on the couch together and I hit the play button. As I'm laying against Karkat, my phone buzzes again.  
"you comin" I read. Oh I forgot I told Eridan I'd come over and watch a movie with him!  
"SORRY. K4RK4T JUST GOT B4CK HOM3 SO 1 TH1NK 1M GONN4 ST4Y H3R3 W1TH H1M. M4YB3 W3 C4N R3SCH3DUL3?" I reply, feeling a little bad. He said it was fine though. I look at Karkat who is focused on the movie. I smile to myself and lick his cheek while he's not paying attention.  
"Oh ew!" he says wiping his cheek with his sleeve. He looks at me and I just smile. I laugh and stand up before he can lick me back or something but he pulls me onto his lap.  
"C'mere" he smiles.  
"Ah!" I laugh. Karkat giggles and touches his nose to mine.

"Stooooop being so cute it hasn't even been two hours yet" I then grab his face and press his lips against mine.

"Wait, wait" I push his face away, upon hearing the dragon's voice.

"Ter-" Karkat starts.

"Shhhhh" I say, patting his face, trying to listen to the movie. I love dragons so much and I want to see every second he's on screen.

* * *

The movie ends and I sigh. I want to watch the next one but I have to run to the stupid grocery store if I want to eat tomorrow morning because we have no breakfast food right now.

"Hey I gotta go to the store. Want anything?" I ask. Karkat thinks for a second but says no. So unfortunately instead of watching the next movie, I grab the keys and head out.

By the time I get home I'm starving. I walk in with the bags and smell food. Karkat takes everything from my hands and takes my hand. He leads me to the kitchen where two plates wait on the dinner table.

"Your table" he says, pulling out the chair. I thank him and sit down.

"You didn't have to do all this work it's your first day back"

"Yeah but knowing you, you've probably been eating microwave dinners and takeout"

"Not when I went to a friends house!" I retort.

"So you have" he smiles. I sigh. As he finishes putting away the contents from the two plastic bags, Karkat practically prances over the table.

"Oh m- what are you doing?" I question.

"I'm just excited to be home with you" Suddenly the phone rings. Karkat groans and answers it.

"What do you want you blithering idiot" he says angrily.

"No! And if you think I'm fucking around I'm not. No way am I coming back because of that! I didn't stay four fucking months for shits and giggles, no it was because I had to" He sets the phone down and puts it on speaker as he cuts up a few strawberries and by a few I mean three. Probably for something later

"And if you think I'm coming back anytime soon you better bet your ass I'm not" he yells. On the other line I can hear who he's talking to speak.

"Karkat, please, I'm just simply asking for you to not spend so much time there. I believe it's unhealthy to stay away from family that long and I would also like to address, Karkat, the language. Once again y-" But Karkat hangs up the phone. He huffs angrily and walks over.

"What is it now?" I say, taking his hand to try and calm him down because I know all he wanted was a nice evening.

"Kankri wants me to come back for some shit or something" he complains. He really only curses around me when he's mad or frustrated now. I wonder what Kankri wanted him to come back for. I figure it's probably best to not inquire right now.

"Hey, let's just have a nice evening and enjoy this great dinner you made for us okay?" I say trying to have a loving look on my face. He lets out a long tired sigh.

"You know, yeah. I'm not going to let that little-" he stops mid sentence. "Sorry… I'm not going to let Kankri ruin my night. So about that movie…"

* * *

I sigh as I lay down to go to bed. I haven't had anyone next to me for a long time. I turn over to see a smiling Karkat.

"What are you so happy about ?" I question.

"To finally be home with you, of course" he answers, pulling me closer. "You know I missed you every day?" He moves my hair and a kiss is placed on my forehead. I begin to slowly fall asleep. My last thought is this was a good day. Before I know it I'm sound asleep and a wonderful day comes to an end. Now I await my future, not knowing what's coming next. But I know it's going to be great, as long as we're together.


End file.
